Coming Home
by lovefan81
Summary: A domestic Catherine/Lady Heather fic.


**A.N**.: My first Catherine/Lady Heather story and my second femslash story. Feedback would be highly appreciated ;-)  
Oh, and sorry but yet again it's un-betaed, so let me know if I made any unforgivable grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own the characters or CSI :-(

**Coming Home**

by love_fan

When Catherine Willows pulled up into her driveway she smiled at the sight of the black Mercedes still parked there. After turning off the engine and taking the keys out of the ignition she allowed herself a few seconds in the car enjoying the quiet there. She was exhausted from yet another double shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Although the blonde loved her job and had worked hard for getting where she was now she sometimes wondered what it would be like having fixed working hours.

Taking a deep breath she got her bag from the passenger seat. Before she went out into the heat of the Las Vegas summer she looked at herself in the rearview mirror. Tired blue eyes met her. She tried a vague smile. All she wanted to do now was getting out of her clothes and into a hot bubble bath. Yes, that sounded like an excellent idea but before she could even think about these things she had to make breakfast for Lindsey, her teenage daughter who – without any doubt – would be in another of her hormone-induced moods again. She sighed, the drive to school playing in her mind.

The blonde CSI opened the door of her black SUV and was immediately hit by the almost unbearable heat. The few steps to the front door of her house were enough to drench her top in sweat.

After entering she was greeted by the cool of her air-conditioned home. She put her keys on a small table next to the door and her handbag and kit next to it. The house was as expected silent and her high-heeled boots clicked loudly on the wooden floor. She passed the doorway that led to the living room and headed straight for the kitchen desperately longing for something to cool her down.

When she arrived at the steps leading to the kitchen she stopped and stared at the picture in front of her.

At the kitchen counter stood a strikingly beautiful woman. Her brunette long hair fell over her strong shoulders that were accentuated by a white sleeveless blouse that hugged her upper body. When she tugged a strand of errand hair behind her ear Cath could see the glittering of a diamond ring on her left hand that made her heart flutter slightly and butterflies erupt in her stomach. She raised her hand to her face and smiled at the sight of a matching ring on her finger.

She continued watching the female prepare breakfast. The dark haired woman walked to the refrigerator to her right revealing her long legs, which were dressed in a very tight black pencil skirt that ended shortly under her knees, and black high-heeled pumps that made her legs look even more desirable.

Mesmerized by the fluent movements Cath made to step down the three steps intent on greeting the cook. However she was stopped when she saw her bend down to get something on the bottom of the refrigerator. Her eyes wandered over the brunette's curves and the breath hitched in her throat.

Having found what she was looking for, the cook turned around and put the carton of milk on the counter. She poured some of it into a blender, which had already been filled with fruit, and turned it on.

Cath decided that this was the perfect moment to approach her lover and made her way through the kitchen. When she arrived behind her goal she paused for a moment.

The blender suddenly stopped, "Good morning."

Cath gasped and her hands finally closed around the other's waist. "How do you that?" she asked while she put a kiss to the woman's neck.

"Female intuition," came the cryptic reply while the female turned around to face Catherine.

* * *

Heather Kessler had been her lover for over a year now. They met again a few months after Gil had left the lab. The CSI had been working on a case involving an abusive mother and Heather had offered her help. It had started out with long coffee breaks spent talking about Heather's granddaughter, Lindsey and raising children in general. Their conversation topics soon had turned into dinners spent talking about work and life. After one of those long dinners Heather had taken Cath back to the blonde's home and surprised her with the request for a kiss. She had been stunned at the fact that she wanted to be kissed by that mysterious woman. And as it turned out that kiss had sealed their fate.

* * *

Brown eyes locked with blue. "You're home early."

"Hm," Cath continued the sweet attack on her lover's neck.

The object of the CSI's romantic assault chuckled. "Bad night?"

"You have no idea," came the muffled reply.

Heather closed her hands around Cath's shoulders and made to face her. "Why don't I take Lindsey to school while you have a relaxing bath? And after that I could give you a massage? I don't have any appointments 'til this afternoon."

"That would be perfect," sighed the blonde and to emphasize her gratitude she put a gentle kiss on the other female's lips. Red lips were parted and both ended up in a deep and passionate kiss. Cath pushed her body closer and her hands started to roam up and down her female lover's form. Forgotten were the heat and her exhaustion. All that counted now was the woman in front of her and her own pressing need to touch and taste her.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The heated kiss was broken and Cath rested her head on the other woman's shoulders. "No," she groaned out in response to her daughter's question.

"Good," Lindsey grinned and moved to a stool at the kitchen counter. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"I was making a strawberry shake until your mother interrupted me."

Catherine finally decided that facing her daughter was inevitable and turned towards her. "Morning honey," she leaned over the counter and placed a kiss on Lindsey's cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

Lindsey nodded. "What about some of your famous waffles?" she directed at Heather.

"Sorry, darling but there's no time for waffles, you're late as we speak." She filled a nearby glass with the red strawberry shake from the blender and placed it in front of the cheerful teenager. "Here, drink this and then get your school bag. I'm going to take you to school."

"What about mom?"

"Sorry, honey but I'm too exhausted and Heather offered," Cath answered. "It's alright with you, isn't it?"

"Sure, why not. Besides my friends will be so jealous if they see me arrive in Heather's Mercedes," Lindsey beamed.

Roling her eyes she turned to her lover, "Thanks darling."

"Don't mention it. Just relax and I'll be back to make you feel better." Heather placed a small kiss to the blonde's lips.

Before the CSI could fall deeper into the kiss Heather ended it and turned her attention to Lindsey. "Three minutes, I'm waiting in the car." She grabbed her jacket from a kitchen stool and left the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am," Lindsey got up and gave her mother a peck on the cheek before she turned and run up to her room.

Catherine smiled. Sometimes she couldn't believe how lucky she was. Smiling broadly she made her way to the stairs.

**A.N.**: I'm not sure I captured their characters but I really wanted to write a domestic fic and that's all I could come up with ;-)


End file.
